


Plush Parcel

by kyokuu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blushing, Caretaking, Embarrassment, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plushies, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokuu/pseuds/kyokuu
Summary: Conan received a soft toy from KID a few days ago, but doesn't hug it until he's sick. In his feverish state, he accidentally does a few embarrassing things that prompted the thief to visit him while he's sleeping.A "KID visiting sick and sleepy Conan" fic.





	Plush Parcel

**Author's Note:**

> This was not proofread by anyone, only me. If you find any mistakes/plot holes, please tell me about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Returning home from school, Conan walked through the doorway of the Mouri Detective Agency and the first thing he saw was a cardboard box a little bigger than the size of his head. It sat on the coffee table, waiting to be opened. He could see the words "To Conan" on its side from where he was standing.

Ran was on the phone with someone, likely Sonoko from the way she was talking. When the call ended, she turned around and spotted Conan.

"Welcome back, Conan!" Ran said with a smile.

Conan set his bag down on the floor and ran up to her. "Ran-neechan, what's that?"

"Oh, the box? I found it outside our door this morning," Ran replied, "there was no return address or name of the sender, but it was addressed to you."

Conan made a sound of acknowledgement as he looked at the mysterious box.

"Ah! It's time for me to leave already?" Ran suddenly exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall. "I have to meet up with Sonoko soon! I promised her I'd go shopping with her!"

Conan waved to her as she briskly walked out of the Agency. He placed a hand on his chin. Who could have sent it? Well, no use sitting around. He grabbed the box along with his bag and went to his room.

There was tape on it, so Conan got a pair of scissors from his desk and used it to get rid of the tape. The moment he opened the flaps, a puff of confetti hit his face.

"Wha-"

It was then that he had an idea who the sender might have been. He was still annoyed at the confetti, though. This time opening the flaps fully, he was greeted with a Kaito KID soft toy. It had details like the monocle and the charm. It looked like any other unofficial KID merchandise on the market, but it somehow had a more personal feel to it.

Conan carefully took it out of the box and set it on his lap. He saw a white card at the bottom of the box. 

_To Conan,_

_I recently learned how to make soft toys. I want to gift you one I made of myself so you can always remember me~_

_Take care of it!_

There was a KID doodle at the bottom along with a heart. Conan sighed and shook his head. When the thief spoke casually to Conan like this, anyone who hadn't seen the doodle would've thought they were old friends. That made Conan just a little bit, only a little bit happy that KID didn't speak to anyone else that way.

Once he was sure there was nothing else in the box or on its underside, he turned his attention to the soft toy. 

He quietly stared at it for the first few moments. Then, he started blushing furiously. The soft toy was really cute. Stupid top hat and earnest face and all. Begrudgingly, he realised he wouldn't mind sleeping with it at all. It would take another century for him to admit that though. He would never live it down if Haibara ever found out. With another bashful look at the object, Conan set it down on his desk and went out to Professor Agasa's house. There was a new invention and the professor wanted everyone to see it.

A few days later, Conan was stuck at home with a fever. He was laid down on his futon, a wet cloth over his forehead.

"Will you be alright at home?" Ran asked, worried. She brought a small tub of water from the bathroom and placed it a short distance away from the futon. Placing Conan's phone on the floor so it would be easier to reach, she stood up.

"If you feel worse, call my dad or call me," Ran muttered softly, "okay?"

Feeling too tired to really say anything, Conan made a small noise and closed his eyes. Ran said goodbye to him, closing the door quietly and leaving for school.

After some time had passed, Conan still couldn't sleep. He felt hot and cold at the same time. It was uncomfortable. Anytime he tried to sleep, he would fall into a strange dreamworld where he wasn't sure if it was reality or not. He would see dark figures surround him in his room, though he knew that could not be true. It was terrifying.

The next time he woke up blearily, he decided to sit up against the protests of his brain. How was he supposed to get rest when he felt like crap? He grabbed the now mostly dry cloth and set it aside, attempting to stand up. 

It was then that he saw the KID soft toy still sitting on his desk. It was just... there. Rationality be damned, it looked really lonely. Conan sighed, walking over to the desk and grabbed the miniature thief. He walked back to his futon again and peered at it as he sat himself down. 

Well... it wouldn't hurt to sleep with it.

It was kind of big compared to his small body. Either it was ridiculously soft, or Conan had started going insane and lost control of his touch sense. The material used felt smooth and comforting. Conan practically sank into it, clutching the top hat.

He pulled away from it to dip the dry cloth he had set aside into the tub of water. His movements were slow and clumsy, but he managed to wring the cloth and placed it on his forehead again. He snuggled into the covers.

He stared into the cartoonish eyes of the soft toy. It was so merry and happy. "Stop looking cute..."

He kissed it lightly on the smile. There was no one watching anyway. He hugged it tightly and went to sleep. It came to him easily this time. He drifted off, feeling like a white cape had wrapped around him in its safe embrace.

A while after Conan had fallen asleep, a boy in dark street clothes and a baseball cap jumped in through the window. The was no noise as he crept towards the futon, eyes on the little bundle under the covers.

He smiled warmly, crouching down to peek at the boy. Conan, the alert boy that he was, suddenly blinked his eyes open warily. He turned his head a bit.

He stared slowly at the face of the stranger for a few seconds. Something clicked through the sleepy haze. Conan went back to sleep, his breathing as even as before. 

A quiet chuckle escaped the stranger's mouth. He took Conan's right hand and kissed the back of it.

_How adorable._

Later, Conan woke up again at almost one in the afternoon. His head was a lot clearer, so he sat up to stretch and yawn. His eyes fell onto the KID soft toy. He remembered what he did earlier and blushed magnificently. He wanted to chuck the toy out and hug it at the same time. He really hoped there had been no one watching. 

Conan sighed and hesitantly hugged the soft toy to himself with one arm. He stood up to look for a thermometer to measure his body temperature.

Thankfully, his fever had gone down. He was starting to get hungry, anyway. He set down the toy to fold his futon, and that was when he found another white stock card propped up against the small tub of water.

He saw the doodle first. His mind abruptly recalled a pair of soft, caring blue eyes. They were filled with fondness, something Conan could tell even when half-asleep. He felt his face heat up a little bit.

_I love you too~_

_-KID_

Conan covered his face with both of his hands. He was red to the ears. Even though that dumb thief wasn't here in the room with him, his heart was hammering in his chest.

He gave a weak, embarrassed groan. He was such a fool for loving the thief back.

▪《♧》▪

Somewhere in Ekoda, a certain thief was squealing like one of his own fangirls as he rewatched what his beloved doves had recorded over and over again.

\---

Psstt, I made art for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the fic? I came up with the idea quite a while ago, but didn't have time to write it out.
> 
> -kyokuu


End file.
